Lo que pasó aquel día
by noh-chan
Summary: Touya y Touko están en busca del pueblo Arenisca para reposar y relajarse, pero además encuentran también el amor... O puede que eso ya lo sintieran pero no se dieron cuenta... ToukoxTouya  Lemmon   ¡Pasa y lee!


**Hiiiiii~ Pues como se ve que mis ganas de escribir se van cuando he de escribir un long fic, decidí hacer un one-shot, pero es bastante larguillo, creo que es lo más largo que he escrito del tirón owo!**

**En fin~ Esto CONTIENE LEMMON, si no te gusta o te trauman estos temas, mejor no leas xD!**

**Pareja: Touko x Touya.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero no importa è^e algun dia crearé algun entrenador Pokémon que sea mío Muahahaha! (?)**

-Venga Touko.-Dijo el joven castaño -.

-Jolin Touya, no hace falta que vayas tan rápido-Replicó su compañera cansada-.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando a lo largo de la ruta 14, pero no encontraban la salida y se habían perdido.

Los chicos iban hacia pueblo Arenisca, para tomarse unas vacaciones después del embrollo que hubo con el Equipo Plasma en la Liga Pokémon.

-Estoy cansada.-Replicó de nuevo Touko-.

Touya no contestó y cada vez estaba más furioso por no encontrar la salida de la dichosa ruta.

-¿Porqué no paramos un rato?-Insistió la chica-.

-¡Cállate ya!-Touya se paró en seco y le envió una mirada envenenada a su compañera- Joder, yo también estoy cansado, pero si no salimos de esta ruta de una vez anochecerá y tendremos que dormir en la intemperie.

Touko al escuchar a Touya chillarle comenzó a enfadarse, tampoco tenía que ser tan borde con ella.

-¡Pero por descansar un rato no pasa nada! Además después de descansar un poco tendremos más fuerzas para seguir.-Dijo Touko ya muy enfadada-.

Los dos jovencitos se miraron durante unos instantes completamente enfadados hasta que algo les interrumpió sus miradas asesinas.

Estaba lloviendo.

-Lo que nos faltaba, maldita sea.-Dijo Touya-.

-Busquemos un lugar donde resguardarnos de la lluvia.-Sugirió Touko olvidando el enfado de antes-.

El chico resopló al ver como la lluvia empeoraba cada vez más y la visibilidad se hacía cada vez más nula.

-Anda vamos. -Touya cogió a Touko de la mano y la arrastró prácticamente corriendo para buscar un refugio-.

A las lejanías de donde se encontraban había una cueva no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para ellos dos. Entraron en ella empapados de pies a cabeza. Touko se sentó apoyada contra una de las paredes exhausta y Touya hizo lo mismo.

A ambos parecía habérseles olvidado el enfado que sentían hace unos minutos.

Touko tiritaba de frío, y su amigo lo notó, así que la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo a sí mismo.

Ella sonrojada lo abrazó también sintiendo su calor.

Se quedaron un buen rato así hasta que Touya recordó que llevaba unas toallas en la mochila.

Cuando iba a coger la mochila, que estaba un poco lejos de él, y se tuvo que separar un poco de Touko, notó que ella se había quedado dormida.

Él pensó que a pesar de que tuviera un temperamento bastante irritable y que fuese un poco marimacha a veces, era una chica muy guapa y con la que se podía confiar.

Él rió levemente, le apartó el pelo de la cara a la chica y se fue acercando a ella lentamente.

La besó suavemente, algo que solía hacer él cuando ella estaba dormida. Pero no se dio cuenta de que ella despertó a mitad del beso y se encontraba totalmente sorprendida por la acción de su "amigo".

Él sintió como ella se movía ligeramente y se apartó rápidamente, totalmente sonrojado y pillado in fraganti.

-Etto… y-yo…-Touya se encontraba sonrojado tartamudeando-.

Jamás se había sentido así de abochornado.

Touko estaba en las mismas, sonrojada hasta las raíces, pero reaccionó antes que su compañero y se lanzó a sus labios.

Muchas veces había soñado con besar a su compañero, y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo.

Touya feliz, abrazó fuertemente a Touko y correspondió al beso, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con Touko sobre él.

Una tímida risa se escapó entre sus labios para luego seguir con su tarea.

Touya intensificó el beso y a ella no pareció importarle, es más, le gustó la sensación.

Sus lenguas se enredaban en un apasionado beso.

La situación se volvía cada vez más candente. Touko se agarró fuertemente de la camiseta mojada de su compañero suspirando mientras Touya le mordía sensualmente el labio inferior.

Touya se sentía como en el cielo, hacía un tiempo que descubrió sus sentimientos hacía Touko, y sabía que lo que sentía era amor. Estaba seguro.

En cambio Touko no estaba muy segura, estaba realmente confundida ya que hasta hacía poco pensaba que sentía algo más que amistad por N, pero ahora no estaba segura de ello..

Touya coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Touko tocando su aun húmeda piel haciéndola estremecerse.

En un momento de lucidez, Touko se dio cuenta en que acabaría todo esto, y no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, así que se separó lentamente de los labios de Touya.

Él algo confundido por su repentina separación y algo deseoso de más, capturó los labios de Touko de nuevo.

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente. Le era imposible resistirse a eso, y encima él se lo ponía más difícil.

Touya no podía parar, sentía aquello como una droga, se sentía demasiado bien.

Touya fue bajando por la espalda de Touko hasta llegar a su trasero. Ella dio un respingo y se le escapó un suspiro, cosa que excitó bastante al joven. Él siguió bajando una de sus manos mientras la otra la dejaba en el trasero de su compañera. Acarició su pierna hasta donde pudo y luego volvió a subir lentamente.

Touko supo que si no paraba ya, luego no podría parar, así que se separó completamente de su amigo sintiendo frío de nuevo. Observó a su compañero algo molesto por el repentino rechazo mientras se incorporaba hasta sentarse.

Touko se sonrojó completamente al observar el hecho de que le había causado una erección a su compañero.

En cambio, Touya estaba algo enfadado por haberlo dejado a medias y se fijó mejor en la chica.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, jadeando prácticamente en busca de aire, con un hilito de saliva cayendo de una de las comisuras de sus labios, bastante despeinada, con la ropa algo mojada aun, se le veía el sujetador ya que se le transparentaba la camiseta y estaba sonrojada completamente.

¿Qué hombre no se excitaría ante aquello?

Touya sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, pero se preguntaba por qué se separo la chica.

-T-Touya, yo… No puedo continuar, no por ahora.-Dijo la chica cuando se recobró-.

Él frunció el ceño y se tiró al suelo durante unos segundos.

Después se levantó y caminó hacia afuera con dificultad.

-¿Adónde vas?-Preguntó preocupada Touko, pensando que la abandonaría-.

-Tú qué crees.-Dijo sarcástico, pero al ver la mirada confusa de Touko le aclaró: Voy a… Humm… Desfogarme.

Ella entendió al instante y se sonrojó de nuevo.

Entonces se fijó en que ya no llovía y en que si ella seguía con la misma ropa empapada cogería un buen catarro, así que mientras Touya se fue, se cambió de ropa.

Al cabo de un rato el chico volvió con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?-Le preguntó el chico feliz, como siempre-.

Ella se preguntaba a qué se debía este cambio tan drástico. Porque justo cuando se fue, iba bastante enfurruñado.

Lo dejó estar y después de recoger sus cosas emprendieron el camino de nuevo a pueblo Arenisca.

Por fin, cuando llegaron, se dirigieron al centro Pokémon para curar a sus Pokémon y mientras la enferma Joy se encargaba de atender sus Pokémon, ellos decidieron dar un paseo y se encontraron con una vieja amiga, Cintia.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal estuvieron?-La mayor los abrazó de una forma un tanto maternal-.

-Bieen, ¿y tú? –Respondió Touko feliz de reencontrarse con su amiga-.

-Genial, ¿vosotros vinisteis por la fiesta de esta semana?-Preguntó Cintia a los chicos-.

-¿Hay una fiesta?-Preguntó emocionado Touya-.

-Sí, creía que lo sabíais, se celebra el principio del verano, y esta noche comienza.-Explicó Cintia- Pero yo no me quedaré mucho rato por aquí, ya que quedé con Camila y Gerania para hacer una fiesta de pijamas, así que si no tenéis un lugar donde dormir podéis pasar la noche en una casa que tengo aquí para cuando quiero venirme por vacaciones.

-Pero, ¿No será molestia?-Preguntó Touko apenada-.

-Para nada, mujer. Entonces, ¿vamos allí y dejáis vuestras cosas?-Preguntó ella-.

Después de dejar las cosas, pasar la tarde dando un paseo con Cintia y recoger a sus Pokémon del centro Pokémon, ella les dio las llaves de la casa a los chicos y se fue con Camila y Gerania.

-Qué amable es Cintia.-Dijo Touya feliz-.

-¡Síp!-Coincidió Touko-.

Touko recordó las palabras de Cintia: "Podéis coger la comida que hay en la nevera, y bañaros, como si estuvierais en vuestra casa", y pensó en irse a dar un baño.

-Touya, ya son las nueve, ¿podrías hacer algo de cena mientras de doy un baño?-Le dijo Touko desde el lavabo mientras se quitaba la ropa-.

-¡Okay~!-Touya abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo de comer y vio hamburguesas- Hum, ¡ricas hamburguesas!

El chico feliz sacó una sartén y lo necesario para cocinarlo, pero cuando fue a encender el fuego, se quemó.

-¡AH! ¡MIERDA!-Touya se agachó al suelo maldiciendo su patosidad- Joder joder, ¡como duele!

Touko justo cuando iba ducharse escuchó el grito de Touya, se puso una toalla y fue a mirar alarmada que ocurrió.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!-Touko alarmada vio una quemadura un poco más arriba de la muñeca derecha-.

-Iba a encender el fuego, pero me quemé.

-Eso ya lo veo.-Ella frunció el ceño y abrió el congelador en busca de hielo-.

Él observó cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio. Entonces se dio cuenta de que solamente llevaba puesta una toalla y que llevaba el pelo suelto.

Ella volvió con una bolsa con hielo y se lo puso con cuidado sobre la quemadura de Touya.

-Ah, está frío.-Se quejó el muchacho-.

-¿No me digas?-Touko puso una cara rara, como de "es obvio"-.

-Oye, Touko.-La llamó el chico, ella le miró dándole a entender que le escuchaba-Estás muy guapa con el pelo suelto.

Ella se sonrojó y se levantó (ya que estaban en el suelo, porque Touya estaba agachado aun).

-Bueno, ponte a ver la tele o algo, cuando acabe de ducharme hago la cena yo.-Aun sonrojada se fue hacia el baño-.

El chico no le hizo caso, cogió la bolsa de hielo y la dejó en el fregadero.

Touya siguió preparando las hamburguesas tranquilamente, sin ningún otro accidente.

Touko suspiró mientras se situaba bajo del chorro de agua templada. Se sentía confusa, no sabía ni que pensar. ¿Touya la amaba? ¿O tan solo tenía las hormonas alborotadas? Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor sería preguntárselo a él, pero en el momento adecuado.

Cuando Touko acabó de ducharse, se vistió para la fiesta y salió a preparar la cena, o eso pensaba pero cuando vio la comida ya en la mesa se quedó un tanto confundida.

-Oh, ya estás.-Se giró y vio a Touya ya cambiado- Al final hice la cena.

-Te dije que la haría yo.-Dijo un tanto enfurruñada-.

-Bueno, pero ya lo hice yo, así que~ ¡A comer!-Touya cogió a Touko de la mano y la llevó a la mesa-.

Después de cenar y fregar los platos, salieron hacia la fiesta que hacían en el pueblo.

Había bastante gente, y podías ver paraditas al lado de la playa.

Touya y Touko fueron a pasearse por los chiringuitos, donde la gente se lo pasaba en grande.

-Voy a por algo de beber, espérame por aquí. -Touya fue a comprar algo mientras Touko se sentaba en una de las mesas de allí-.

Pero de repente tres hombres se acercaron a Touko.

-Eh guapa, ¿te apetece venirte con nosotros a pasar el rato?-Dijo el más gordo-.

Ella hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y se apoyó en la mesa con el codo.

Esos hombres estaban borrachos.

-Tú, te estamos hablando. –Otro de los hombres cogió a Touko y la levantó- Te vas a venir con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Déjame, no me toques. –Touko retiró su brazo bruscamente-.

El hombre más gordo la cogió de las muñecas y trató de besarla.

-¡He dicho que me dejéis!-Touko forcejeaba con el hombre, pero él tenía más fuerza-.

-Samurott, ¡Rapidez!-El Pokémon de Touya atacó al hombre que acosaba a Touko y hizo que se separase de ella-.

-Tú no te metas. –Dijo otro de los hombres-.

-Touya… -Touko se encontraba algo shockeada-.

-Fuera, ¿o acaso queréis morder el polvo? –Touya sonreía de una forma un tanto macabra-.

Los hombres lo dejaron estar y se fueron frustrados por no haber conseguido lo que querían.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?-Touya acarició el hombro de Touko con una sonrisa-.

-Sí, gracias Touya.

-De nada mujer. -Touko se dio cuenta de que las bebidas estaban ya sobre la mesa-.

-¿Qué cogiste para mí?-Preguntó Touko-.

-Fanta de naranja, pero~-Touya rió un poco-Lleva algo de alcohol.

-Touya, sabes que no bebo.-Dijo ella enfurruñada-.

-Le dije que te echase poco, no te preocupes, además si veo que bebes demasiado o algo, yo te paro.-Dijo riendo-.

-Hum, de acuerdo, ¿y tú qué te cogiste?-Preguntó de nuevo Touko-.

-¡Una caña~!

Touko miró la bebida de Touya un tanto asqueada, nunca le gustó ni el olor ni el sabor de la cerveza.

Al cabo de un rato decidieron irse a dar un paseo por la costa, a las afueras del pueblo.

Era un lugar tranquilo y se escuchaba el tranquilizante sonido de las olas.

-¿Nos sentamos un rato?-Preguntó Touya-.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la orilla de la playa. Ya era de noche y el mar estaba en calma.

-¿Mañana venimos a darnos un baño? –Preguntó emocionada Touko-.

-Como quieras. –Touya se estiró en la arena y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sonido de las olas-.

Touko pensó que ese era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle a su compañero que sentía por ella.

Ella se recostó sobre el pecho de su compañero y sintió el latido de su corazón.

-¿T-Touko?-El chico se sorprendió ante la acción de Touko-.

-Nee Touya… -La chica puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Touya para levantarse lo suficiente como para mirar a los ojos a su compañero- ¿Tú sientes algo más que amistad por mí?

La repentina pregunta descolocó al chico.

-¿C-cómo dices?

-Creo que es obvio lo que te he preguntado… -Touko desvió la mirada-.

Touya rió de forma un tanto nerviosa.

-Pues –Touya hizo una leve pausa y cerró los ojos- Sí, desde hace bastante tiempo siento algo más que amistad por ti.

Touya miró con dulzura a Touko a los ojos.

-Te amo. –Touya sonrió a Touko y ella le devolvió la sonrisa-.

Touko ahora estaba segura, ella amaba a Touya, no podía negar que sintió por N algo parecido, pero no era tan intenso.

-Yo también te amo. –Le dijo sin dudar Touko al chico-.

Touya comenzó a reír de felicidad y abrazó fuertemente a Touko, que se unió a sus risas y le abrazó también.

Al cabo de un rato los dos muchachos se encontraban estirados en la arena, abrazados.

-Hey, Touko. -Dijo Touya notando que ella se estaba quedando dormida-.

-Hmmngg. -Dijo adormilada, se estaba demasiado bien con Touya, y además el tranquilizante sonido de las olas junto a los latidos del corazón de su compañero, estaba haciendo que se quedase dormida-.

Touya suspiró y la cogió en brazos para llevarla a la casa de Cintia.

Al llegar Touya entró en la habitación (claro, solo había una, ya que solo vivía Cintia) y dejó sobre la cama a Touko. Después el chico se cambió y se puso una camisa y unos pantalones cortos.

-Touko… -Zarandeó levemente a la chica par despertarla-.

Ella se giró y siguió durmiendo haciendo que a Touya se le escapase una risita.

Decidió despertarla de otra forma.

Se sentó a su lado y la besó.

-¡Ngh…! –Touko despertó sorprendida-.

Touya se separó riendo.

-Tienes que ponerte el pijama.

Ella se frotó los ojos perezosamente y se levantó para coger su pijama, que era tan solo una camisa, y mientras Touya iba al baño ella se cambió.

Touko se tapó con la manta y cuando volvió Touya, hizo lo mismo.

-Buenas noches… -Dijo Touya en un tono más sensual en el oído de la chica-.

-¡No hagas eso! –Touko sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas por enésima vez en el día-.

Touya rió y le sonrió pícaramente mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

-T-Touya, ¿¡Qué ha…! –Preguntó nerviosa, pero Touya le interrumpió con un apasionado beso-.

La lengua de Touya buscaba con impaciencia que Touko le correspondiera.

Ella suspiró y correspondió su beso.

Touya acarició la suave pierna de Touko con lentitud mientras ella acariciaba la ancha espalda de Touya.

Touya abandonó los labios de Touko y comenzó a besar su cuello con fervor.

Touko no podía evitar que los débiles gemidos se escaparan de entre sus labios. No podía negar que le estaba gustando.

Touya siguió besando la desnuda piel de Touko, bajando hacia sus pechos.

Ella solamente podía dejarse llevar por las caricias de su compañero, suspirar y gemir de la satisfacción.

Él lentamente comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a Touko, lo que causó que ella se mordiese los labios por el nerviosismo.

Él le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras acababa de desabrocharle la camisa a la que sería su amante esa noche.

Cuando él hubo acabado de desabotonarle la camisa, ella se sentó en la cama, para quitarse por completo la camisa, y ya de paso, quitarle la suya a Touya.

Touko estaba impresionada ante los abdominales de su compañero, no era algo exagerado, pero se marcaban ligeramente, y le hacía ver muy atractivo.

Touya lamió con nerviosismo uno de los pechos de Touko. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, era inexperto en estos temas. Pero oír gemir a la chica, le dio la seguridad suficiente al chico para continuar.

Él besó a Touko con fogosidad mientras masajeaba sus pechos. Ella se separó y se sentó sobre las piernas del chico. Él, ya muy encendido, la acercó más a sí dejándola sentada sobre su miembro haciéndola gemir de forma bastante audible ante el íntimo contacto. Touko se aferró a la ancha espalda del joven, cosa que a Touya no le molestó para nada.

Él estaba ansioso, quería sentirla totalmente suya.

Touya comenzó a tocar el trasero de ella bajo la tela de sus pantis y Touko lamía el pecho desnudo de él.

Touya poco a poco comenzó a gemir excitado ante la sensación que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

La chica le dio un leve empujón a Touya para tirarlo sobre la cama y con una sonrisa pícara se inclinó sobre él para seguir besando su pecho.

Él se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas cuando notó que Touko movía levemente la cadera sobre su miembro.

Ninguno podía negar que se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Los gemidos salían incontrolables de sus bocas hasta que Touya, impaciente, bajó a Touko de su entrepierna y se puso sobre ella, besando toda la piel que encontraba a su paso.

Ella acariciaba el cabello de su compañero mientras gemía.

El chico retiró las únicas prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos y se mordió el labio inferior.

-T-Touko, ¿estás segura? –Touya acariciaba lentamente el rostro de la chica con dulzura-.

-Por supuesto. –La chica le sonrió brindándole la confianza suficiente para seguir-.

Él suspiró sonoramente y abrió las piernas de Touko dispuesto a entrar en ella, y con un beso, la penetró.

Escuchó un quejido de dolor por parte de Touko.

-Lo siento, lo siento… –Repetía una y otra vez Touya mientras besaba las mejillas de la chica-.

-No es tu culpa, Touya, sigue, no te preocupes. –Touya miró a los ojos de la chica-.

Era aquella mirada decidida que tanto amaba.

Él llevó las manos de la chica a su espalda y las dejó allí.

-Si te duele, desfógate conmigo. –Le dijo él-.

-Pe-pero… -Ella parecía sorprendida ante el caballerismo del joven-.

Él la cortó con un beso y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, buscando que la chica se acostumbrase a él.

Ella por otra parte, sentía dolor, pero sabía que pronto se le pasaría. Aunque inconscientemente clavaba y arañaba ligeramente la espalda de Touya. Algo que a Touya le dolía un poco, pero sabía que eso no era ni la mitad del dolor que sentía la chica.

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a gemir y Touya pensó que ya tal vez no le dolía tanto, por lo que aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas provocando que ella comenzase a gemir cada vez más alto.

Él sentía a Touko muy estrecha, algo que le encantaba.

La chica enredó sus piernas entorno la cintura de su _novio _y gritó extasiada al sentir como Touya embestía con más brusquedad, buscando algo más de placer.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que de repente el chico salió de la chica, algo que la dejó un poco confundida. Ella le miró buscando una explicación pero se perdió en esos ojos inundados de lujuria.

-Ponte de rodillas a espaldas de mí. –Le susurró sensualmente en la oreja para después mordérsela-.

Ella se estremeció y suspiró ante la acción del muchacho. Seguidamente hizo lo que le pidió Touya. El chico volvió a introducirse en Touko y siguió embistiéndola, solo que de una forma más brusca haciendo que la chica tuviera que agarrarse al cabezal de la cama.

Él lamió la espalda de Touko lentamente mientras masajeaba sus pechos, y ella tan solo podía gritar de placer.

Touya le volvía completamente loca, sentía que si esto seguía así no le quedaría cordura alguna a la que aferrarse, si es que le quedaba algo de cordura aún.

Touko se tiró hacia atrás y Touya la abrazó por la cintura mientras le lamía el cuello.

Los únicos sonidos que podían distinguirse eran los audibles gritos, gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos, además del sonido que producían a cada embestida, haciendo el ambiente de lo más erótico.

El muchacho sentía que no aguantaría mucho más, así que abrazó más fuerte a Touko por la cintura y la embistió con más velocidad y brusquedad, si es que podía, ansioso por llegar al clímax.

Por otra parte, la chica se vino poco después de aumentar la marcha, estimulando al castaño, haciendo que se viniera en su interior aún, haciendo que ambos gritasen fuertemente excitados, y al acabar, se quedaron en la misma posición un rato, recobrándose y tratando de recuperar algo de aire.

Cuando por fin se recuperaron, el chico salió de Touko y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Te amo… -Touko le abrazó fuertemente aún sin creer lo que pasó esa noche-.

A Touya se le escapó una risita y estiró a Touko en la cama.

-Es hora de dormir~ -Dijo el chico besando suavemente la frente de su chica-.

Pero cuando él iba a separarse de ella para taparse, Touko comenzó a besarle la espalda.

-¡Uh…! –El chico suspiró al sentir las femeninas manos de su compañera rozando su miembro y miró a Touko pícaramente- ¿Aún tienes ganas de más?

Touko tan solo le sonrío pícaramente dándole a entender que aún no quería irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Touko despertó por culpa de que olvidaron bajar las persianas.

Gruñó cansada, y se tapó la cara con la manta, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Y como no estarlo, si la noche pasada Touya y Touko se lo pasaron en grande, estuvieron divirtiéndose hasta las cuatro aproximadamente.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Touko asustándola, o eso creía, pero cuando fue a cogerlo, se dio cuenta que era el videomisor.

Era Bel, así que no importaba si la veía despeinada o desarreglada, tampoco le importaba tener que explicarle porque estaba así, era su mejor amiga.

-¡Hi hi, Bel! –Le respondió la chica feliz de hablar con su amiga-.

-¡Touko! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Comes bien? ¿Has mejorado con los Pokémon? ¿Cuándo vendrás a vernos? Espera, ¿Por qué vas así? ¿¡Eso de tu cuello es un chupetón! ¡Explícame que pasó! –Bel parecía histérica con tantas preguntas-.

Touko no pudo contener su risa.

-A ver, a ver, respondiendo a tus preguntas; estoy bien, sí, como bien, mejoré con mis Pokémon y atrapé un Emonga, iré a veros dentro de un tiempo y~ -Touko hizo una pausa y miró a Touya- Estoy así porrrrrrrque~

Bel miraba totalmente sorprendida a la otra chica.

-No me digas que… Tú, has… -Bel estaba sorprendida pero cuando Touko le asintió sonrojada su amiga comenzó a chillar emocionada-.

-Ay, Touko, ¡me lo tienes que explicar TODO! –Bel estaba emocionada ante la perspectiva de que su amiga estaba creciendo, como si fuera su hija-.

-Pero Bel, no grites mujer. –Touko rió ante el infantil comportamiento de su amiga-.

-Touko… ¿Qué haces? –La chica se giró y vio a Touya sentado en la cama, todo despeinado y frotándose los ojos perezosamente-.

-Estoy hablando con Bel~ -Le respondió feliz-.

-¡Oh! –El chico se acercó al videomisor- ¡Buenas Bel! ¿Podrías decirle a Cheren que me llame más tarde?

-¡Ok~! Se lo diré.

-Guay, bueno, os dejo hablando, ¡voy a hacer el desayuno! –Touya le dio un beso en la mejilla a Touko y salió del cuarto con los calzoncillos y los pantalones.

Touko le contó a su mejor amiga lo que pasó el día anterior, desde lo de la cueva hasta que fueron a casa de Cintia, tampoco iba a entrar en detalles respecto a lo que hicieron anoche. Más tarde se despidieron y Touko se puso las pantis y la camisa de la noche anterior, y antes de salir se fijó en la habitación.

Las sábanas todas tiradas por el suelo, la almohada en el suelo también, ropa de ambos tirada por toda la habitación… Estaba todo hecho un desastre, luego tendrían que recoger.

Al salir vio a Touya haciendo zapping en la tele mientras se rascaba la nariz.

-Por fin sales, me estaba muriendo de hambre. –Ambos se sentaron en la mesa donde se encontraba el desayuno-.

-¿Por qué no has comido tú? –Preguntó la chica-.

-Porque estaba esperándote. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

Ella suspiró con una sonrisa y comenzó a desayunar.

Estaba segura que ahora le esperaría un buen tiempo junto a Touya.

FIN

**¿Qué… les pareció? 8D ¿Les gustó, fue horrible? **

**Creo que el lemmon me salió 123456789 veces mejor que el anterior :'D!**

**Comenten y dejen su opinión (/^o^)/**

**¡Nos leemos! Bye~!**


End file.
